Salvation Meet
by Cotto
Summary: The Vega Daughters find some real surprises- setting is semi-real-world, crossed with various stories that easily might fit into the real world- in their afterlife.


**Salvation Meet.**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the copyrights for any of the following series: Zorro, Victorious, nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series. For most of these, I do not know who does, but I do _**_not_**_; do not sue, please- as I will not accept a single red cent for this crossover work. Some of it's a crossover (at least style-wise) with Shakespeare's works. Also, slight crossover with the 1__st__ Century AD RPF. (but very slight at that.) __I also do not own Dante's works, I believe strongly that they've entered into the Public Domain, but I'm not sure about that… And I'm not the owner for the copyright to Stargate SG-1._

**Summary:**_ The Vega Daughters find some real surprises- setting is semi-real-world, crossed with various stories that easily might fit into the real world- in their afterlife._

**Rating:**_ Pretty much downright PG, not that much violence beyond what one might run across in an old "Choose Your Own Adventure" novel as far as violence level goes, or a youth television show._

**Time Setting: **_Buffy Comics Post Season 10, with some variations… otherwise, modern-day events by and large. Could easily be these very days in fact…_

**Chapter #1.): "A New Beginning Through A Horrible End."**

**Chapter #1 Summary:**_ A tragedy most profound strikes the Vega family, and some friends of theirs too…_

The Vega girls, Trina and Tori, were hanging out in a club somewhere near their hometown of Hollywood, right near LA to be exact, to celebrate their graduations from Hollywood Arts High School. Tori had managed to get accepted to a number of colleges, and for her part, Trina hadn't done too shabby as a student either. But sadly, things weren't to go their way: nearby, a gang, specifically MS13, had some members who'd found out what their dad did for a living, and were out to terrorize his family for that.

As it happened, Satsu was seated at a nearby bar, relaxing from her work in the defense department of the US, and aiming to take some time off from her job, she was just raising a drink to her mouth when she spotted something really off-the-mark that seemed to be going down nearby, and had some events from her own younger years flash through her mind about the murder of her Watcher, a kind of mentor; later she'd learned that his murder had been ordered by a fallen priest, by the name of Caleb, who'd been really out to kill her, and his revenge had been very traumatic to witness indeed, upon the Yakuza who'd failed him in their "hit"… he'd had their skulls bashed in by "Bringers" who'd been hiding in the shadows awaiting his command. Only later had it dawned on her that this murder program by him was an effort to hide his hands, which were already drenched in blood- innocent blood at that! What these people were up to reeked of the behavior of gangsters, so she paid her tab, took a last swig of her drink, draining the drink to the bottom, and headed out to track down these people and see what they were up to.

It happened that the gangsters were out not merely to kill Officer Vega's children as an act of criminal terror, but also to make an example of everybody in the building, for just prior to Satsu's arrival into range to find out what was going on, these mobsters opened fire, after entering the club, with deadly accuracy- they slaughtered them really, what's worse, the local police, which didn't include the girls' father, simply cut off the exits and refused to either enter nor to allow anybody to leave the kill-zone, _"Absolute Incompetence!"_ thought Satsu disgusted as she watched the events, she could easily get through and subdue or kill the assailants, but she'd need a distraction to carry out this effort- while she was what amounts to a superheroine, there were some serious drawbacks she knew well, and also knew she'd have to operate through the dark of night, she alighted on the club's roof, picked a target from the gangsters who were mowing down the patrons, and went down through the upper windows, landing on the murderer and, in the process, not only breaking his back but also running him through. That was a tragic cost of carrying out the effort to save lives, she knew. The police then and only then entered, and she inwardly railed against their cowardice for not doing their jobs, in the firefight that had ensued due to her diversion, she'd ensured that the gangsters were slaughtered by the bullets of them, and "Lizzie" her katana, named after one of her girlfriends, Elizabeth {Buffy} Summers. It was then that she spotted the real targets of these thugs, a pair of what appeared to be teen adult girls, similar enough to be sisters in life, who were now nothing but corpses laying in blood-pools due to these villains!

Satsu walked out, as she did so, she handed her katana to one of the security personnel, and, broken-hearted, seated herself down on a nearby park bench and, placing her face in her hands, began to cry at the senseless loss of life that'd just occurred. As essentially a samurai girl, she was accustomed to expect death, but this was altogether entirely too much, her chest shook as she sobbed over the idiocy of it all, and her slender but very fit form shivered in tears of both rage and hurt at this senseless incompetent death-upon-death till there was nothing left.

But the full impact didn't hit her till several days later at her job, at least the next week, when one day, while going over maps with some of her superior colleagues in HQ, she began to break down in tears over this… she hadn't guessed it'd be able to touch her like this; not in the least! She just started crying out of nowhere and simply couldn't stop! It was then that her bosses sent her to talk to a professional over this, or somebody else she could trust.

The Vega girls were interred in a funeral Mass at a Cathedral nearby to their home in Hollywood, in a cemetery on the grounds of that church, the same cemetery that it turns out that, around the era of the Mexican Independence from Spain had happened, sometime in that era, a certain grave, one that both Satsu and Mr. Vega, had idly passed by, but noticed the name similarity to his own surname of "Vega", the grave of a certain "Don Diego de La Vega" and another grave, nearby his own, of a "Don Alahandro de La Vega", who could easily, Satsu observed, be father and son, based on both surname similarity and dates of death, passed by with barely noticing, then things got a little weird for the girls' souls, or a lot weird, as things would turn up pretty quick.

**End Chapter #1 & Close Curtains/Fade to Black...**

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
